The Soulless
by Sedaiv
Summary: Sora must face new villains: The Soulles and Kokusho. Can he defeat the Soulless and their master before it's too late? Can Sora find and rescure Riku and Kairi? **If this recieves enough positive reviews/ratings, this will become a story**


**Author: taker**

Author E-mail:

Title: Master of the Soulless

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Action 

**Authors Note: This is a teaser. If it's successful enough either via ratings or reviews, I will make this a story.**

**Summary: Sora must face new villains: The Soulles and Kokusho. Can he defeat the Soulless and their master before it's too late? Can Sora find and rescure Riku and Kairi?  
**  
**Kingdom Hearts: Master of the Soulless  
Chapter 0: Teaser  
July 11, 2008**

"I was once like you... human... mortal... but my thirst for power has awarded me immortality, a master race and never ending power..."

_A man wearing black plate armor without a mask sits on a throne made of obsidian stone twirling a long silver sword shaped like a key, a pair of golden wings comming out the handle decored in green and red gems, and the bladed parts cruely fashioned to tear away instead of cutting. A boy with tanned white boy with brown hair, black jean shorts with a matching jacket and white spit walks up._

"Sora... I forged a new destiny for myself by following a long, deep, and never ending path of destruction, pain and death. You on the other hand have slid by with no scratches except for loss... a loss that means nothing next to what I have endured for several thousand years."

_Sora readies his blade to strike as a flash back comes to him. He is standing next to his two best friends. A tall boy with long silver hair and blue eyes named Riku, and a girl with medium length red hair and blue eyes named Kairi. He remembers Kairi hugging him as she used her body as a shield to protect him for a Heartless Swarms' attack. He remembers Riku giving himself up willingly to save Kairi and Sora from being locked away in darkness and despair._

"You have found me, and wish to face me. You have seen horrors beyond words, wonders beyon amazing and lands beyond reality. But know this, I am the father of the a superior race. A race that makes Organization XIII look weak in comparison. Can you feel it? The will to control a soul? To bend its will around your finger? No you can not."

_The man wearing plate armor stands up and his eyes glow red in the dark room, where they stand. He raises one hand and a light expodes from it covering them. Sora look around to see he is still standing, but they are no longger alone as magical copies of the Soulless begin to come around. They stood tall like Riku, skinny like a scarecrow, human shapped greenish-brown bodies with stiches over their eyes, mouthes, ears and hearts. The figures began to walk weirdly toward him as each leg moved in a 360 degree movement before stepping forward. He slashes his sword several times and the monsters known as Soulless disappeared like dust in the wind. Sora ran to the man in front of him. He stood still, staring from his throne._

"Humans have forgotten my name... my children known as the Walkers dare not say it... But my name is eternal. The sound alone drives fear in the hearts of lions. We know that I am evil incarnate, and we are a long forgotten terror that will paralyze you where you stand as your courage will fail. There is no middle ground here..."

_Sora stares a hole through the other mans body. He remembers when he arrived at his home island, getting a letter from King Mickey. He remembers his warning, but it had come too late. This man and the Soulless had already come. Riku was the first to fight against him and the Soulless... and the first to fall. Kairi and Sora tried desperately to save Riku and regroup comming up with a new plan. But the man was more than they were ready for. In one movement, Sora went from grabbing his friends hands, to begin stuck in a wall. Kairi on her knees holding her hair as he held her up by the hair. He summoned his blade and slide it across her chest. At that moment, just from one blink Soras' two best friends stopped exsisting._

"As my final darkness falls, a sacrafice will be made: you and your friends. I know you want to destroy me, but in the end, all that awaits you is loss. You will come to realize that I am the master. I, who was thrown out by my own family... by the humans I once swore to protect. But now, I have found the key..."

_The mans' memory flashes before both Sora and himself. A tall muscular man wearing white pristine armor coverd in a red and black substance that is clearly blood. He walks through a desert with a two handed sword on his back and a large flask of water. He moves aside a rock to reveal a dark chamber with a large stone pedastool and a book covered in dust with an eight pointed star drawn in green underneath it._

"I first feared what I would discover and wanted to destroy it. But the power was than I could have ever dreamed up. That books' knowledge, gave me powers to bend anything to my will, in specific the soul. I knew that my destiny was to reign supreme. I would not be alone... far from it."

_More Soulless began springing up around Sora and the man. Sora fought back using his keyblade destroying them in single hits. For every one he destroyed two took its place._

"At first I could feel my blood run cold like winter. But I continued to devour the books knowledge. I knew every everything I read came with a price, a price I would gladly pay to bring justice to the family and people who betrayed me. Unspeakable curses, ghostly nightmares, immoral abominations that you fight even now. When I finished devouring the books knowledge, I made haste to test my powers... but I wasn't alone..."

_He looks up from the book and slams it shut. He runs outside to the desert to see his skin has lightened and began to burn from the two suns intense glare. His hair had gone from dirty blonde to black as coal along with his once blood stained armor, and his red eyes now began to glow like rubies in the light. His ears changed and became pointed at the top like an Elf and at the bottom, where his ear lobe is now gone. He stuck his hand out and from the sand made horrific creatures from insects and lizards around him. He pointed to cactus and it become a man which his creatures promptly destroyed and devoured the cactus mans' soul._

"I know with my new found power and glory, I had a price to pay. But a price I would gladly pay. With great power came a great price. I lost what made me weak, what made me pathetic, what made me human and I became the first Walker."

_His hand flashes again too see him and another man with medium length blonde hair fighting in a war field filled with bodies of monsters, orcs, humen and other Walkers. The two fighting with swords, one a Keyblade shaped like a Katana and his old two handed sword that now had a black and purple glow to it. The plate armor did not give away but the other mans leather tore away from each slice of the massive sword. Finally the man with the glowing sword won, and held the other man in his arms._

"Being the first Walker, I knew i could make others into Walkers as I did so before. But the man I loved, my own brother would betray me."

_His brother took his keyblade and drove it it all the way through the left side of his chest and into the right side of the victors._

"Since then I have waited and tried time after time to get what is mine, only to be met with failure. It would take over ten thousand years before i would be free. But I am here now, but you Sora are the last step. I will pay the final price to reign supreme over all."

_The two dived at one anotherfrom their spots, and ran to meet the other with their blades drawn. A bright white flash covers their sight. Kairi and Riku are seen running with Sora and all three have their keyblades drawn. Another vision shows King Mickey and the Walker fighting each other in a rain storm as he and his brother did so many years ago. A final visiosn shos Sora taking his keyblade up and a light shooting out sealing away a monster behind a door. The light clears and the two swing several more times but he gets the upper hand and kicks Sora in his chest knocking him back._

"I challenge you heroes for I have returned to claim what is rightfully mine! Come and face me as one or alone. Come at me with your strength and your pride and EVERYTHING you got. But when all is said and done... and the collector has his bounty and you lay in front of my feet defeaten and begging for mercy... only then will you realize I will only show you mercy... if you OBEY...

THE...

**MASTER**...

I...

AM...

**EVIL**...

I...

AM...

**KOKUSHO MOORLAND**..."

_Kokusho stands in the light so Sora can gaze upon him. His pitch black hair flowing in the wind, the red eyes haunting him while he is awake and while he sleeps. The voices of his friends however comforting him and urging him to go on and defeat Kokusho. Sora lunges at him once more. Kokusho and Sora clashes keyblades once more, and sparks fly off the sides of the keyblades._

"Revenge will be your downfall..."

_END OF TEASER_


End file.
